wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship
If a user wishes to become an administrator, they can apply here. It is allowed for any user to add comments to the admin-request. ;For requests *Click the "Create a new request" button below. *Fill out the preloaded form with the information requested, using the prompts as a guide. *Feel free to include any other important information you can think of. ;For comments by users *Please tell us why you would agree / disagree with the promotion of the user. Every comment will be considered. *Remember to sign with your username. ;Tips for requests These points are tips for contributors requesting adminship rights. These are not strict requirements, but they will increase the chance of a successful request. *Being active on this wiki. *Having made multiple useful edits. *Having experience on editing wikis. *Demonstrating good faith. *Demonstrating good English language skills. type=commenttitle hidden=yes nosummary=true page=Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship preload=Template:RfA buttonlabel=Create a new request ;Which right are you requesting (admin or bureaucrat)? ; ;*I would like to become a bureaucrat here. I have actually been one on this wiki about three years ago, but due to a dispute with another user, I chose to back out of my position. I can admit that I may have been a little immature when it came to conflict resolution back then, and for that I owe it up to this wiki to help it reflourish, given that it is almost abandoned by now. However, I always did my best to demonstrate good faith towards all users who contributed to this wiki, and I feel that the time is ready to bring this wiki back to life, as it does not have many active users making frequent edits. I will also consider updating this wiki's Manual of Style if I am chosen to become Admin/Bureaucrat. I have done many edits on this wiki and I know a lot of information about the topic of Worms, which should speak for itself considering my previous contributions to this wiki. When it comes to language, English is a second language to me, and I believe I have sufficient lingual-knowlegde to write good articles and correct grammar mistakes. ;Explain your history with rights on other wikis, potentially including non-Wikia wikis: *Admin rights on this wiki from February 2014 until March 2015. During this time, I became familiar with many different admin tools and shortcuts. *Aside from helping out on a handful of other wikias, I occasionally perform edits on Wikipedia pages (mostly in the music, movies and geography genres). ;Please summarize why you want to/should have admin rights: To bring this wiki up to date with new information and conduct supervision of existing information already present on this wiki. The content on our pages should contain in-depth information which can be easily understood by any user. I have a lot of experience from editing, and I know my way around the English language. Also, I will make it my top priority to demonstrate good faith towards anyone I would meet in here, be that helpful contributors or spammers/vandalists who need to be dealt with. Best regards, Danuhau (talk) 22:07, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Support #'...' Oppose #'...' Neutral/Recuse #'...' Comments *...